


Perfect Recipes for Baking

by RubixaSeraph



Series: Full Course [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Planned Pregnancy, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Sin Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/pseuds/RubixaSeraph
Summary: You very easily agreed to have a kid with Vergil. That agreement means a LOT of fun to be had, too. Three nights worth of it, ending off with a very heated moment with your blue devil's full glory.And after that, was a lot of tenderness you'd never expect from Vergil. But that was good. You were both getting what you wanted, and more. And isn't that always a good thing? It meant the family was not only going to be bigger, but also sweeter and warmer.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Full Course [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984660
Comments: 16
Kudos: 131





	Perfect Recipes for Baking

**Author's Note:**

> \- Just gonna throw it out there but when fantasy sex is involved, throw some biology lessons out the window. I’m getting lost in the fantasy here. =P  
> \- As usual, I can never write smut just for the sake of smut. After the smutty goodness is then a bunch of silly fluff, because I'm like that.  
> \- Again, this happened because of Tumblr. Because a corner of the fandom got really horny. And we're not sorry.  
> \- [As of current I spewed this on a page and didn't proof-read. Please overlook mistakes for the time being. They will be fixed tomorrow.]

The job was barely three days long. Nothing hard, just far away. And since Vergil wouldn’t (couldn’t, so he claims) lend Dante a portal to his destination, that meant travelling by foot. 

Well, motorbike. And what better time to use Cavalier and go on a road trip with Lady? (The journey and the results of said road trip was a different matter entirely and not a story Dante would say was worth talking about. Lady, on the other hand, might object.)

That’s in the past now. Home sweet home. Dante flung open the doors and prepared himself for many scenarios, mostly involving coming home to see Vergil scowl at him because that’s pretty much what his big brother liked to do. 

Or, of course, Verge could just not be home. 

Office was empty. Dante could feel the lack of his brother’s familiar presence. This, he also expected. 

What he didn’t expect was the strong and hard-to-miss scent of _sex_ within the office. And it’s not a stale scent, either. He was here with someone, likely just an hour or two ago. 

It was the unmistakable scent of Vergil and his _clearly-not-just-a-friend_ lover. 

Heck, the scent was all over the place. Assessing the “damage,” Dante did a walk-around. Yep, unmistakable presence all over the couch. Alright, the kitchen counter was definitely used for more than cooking. And then…

 _Damn it Verge!_ His desk. Really?! On his desk! It wasn’t that Dante thought his desk was off-limits to debauchery, but that’s _his desk_. 

He considered finding the disinfectant and cleaning stuff that Patty stows away somewhere in his office, and for once, do some cleaning himself, purely for the fact that he will not be able to deal with smelling _that_ at his desk every time he’s sitting at it. 

Damn his devil senses.

* * *

Many blocks away, in your apartment, you cared little about Dante’s impending return. 

Okay, you cared a little. That’s why you and Vergil left the office to continue your activities in the privacy of your apartment. 

Blankets from your bed have been pushed off onto the floor to make room for the both of you. Heat coursed through both your bodies, and there was hardly much fanfare between arriving through your apartment doors and arriving onto your bed. 

Just a very interesting exchange, as you agreed to fulfilling his wishes, he pampered you with absolutely wonderful talk:

“Now that we’re here, why don’t you show me into your little nest, little mate?”

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been to your bedroom before, but ever since you’ve wholeheartedly agreed to having a child with your lover, he discovered just how receptive you were to this concept. And because you were no stranger to his devil heritage, you also found his purposeful usage of bestial terminology endearing. 

It was like he was sharing with you some part of culture that otherwise did not exist. In fact, it was hard to say if pure devils had culture at all, but that just means the two of you can pioneer your own, right?

Though it’s now day three, neither of you seemed to be getting tired of such heated activities. But you have noticed that something was… different, about Vergil. 

He’s been initiating more in the short amount of time that the two of you have come to decide on making this child, and there’s this low rumble coming off of him, almost like a purring sound. 

You knew what he was, but this was the first time you were getting to experience some of these parts in such intimacy. In fact, you suddenly noticed, as you looked down while riding him, that his pupils have become slits. 

And a _wonderful_ idea came to mind. 

“Would my big bad devil show me more of his true colors? Let me know exactly what kind of beast is going to be the father of my child?”

As you said that, you teasingly ran a finger down his jawline, down his neck, and trailed down over his collarbone, his chest, his abdomen, down to where you’re both connected, and up towards your belly where he was nestled deeply within. 

It was like the flame you were fanning suddenly became a roaring inferno. His voice had this lovely reverberating quality to it, and you definitely wished to hear more of it: “You think you can tame a beast?”

“Oh, I’m no beast-tamer.” You grinned down at him. _“Just a beast rider.”_

The smile on his face was both fond and also akin to a predator’s smile. “There will be no going back. No stopping when it starts. Once you see the devil within, you will not unsee it…”

You knew what the true context beneath his words were. Ever since the two of you built a friendship (that then became _this,_ ) he had been reluctant to show you again. You did not often broach the subject, because you were sensitive to his unspoken reasoning: some things were harder to show once you become afraid of it hurting what you hold dear.

To make sure he knew that you were comfortable, and to assuage his fears, you argued with points of confidence as you reached forward and settled your hand on his cheek. “Maybe it’s not a conventional love, but I want to keep loving you. Every bit of you. And I believe in you. I believe that you will take good care of me, and I won’t regret being with you, or having a child with you.” For good measure, you also added with a sly smile: “Nero seems like such a good kid. I wouldn’t mind having a sweet child like that.”

The purring sounded again, and the next thing you know, he pulled himself from you, and moved so fast that you didn’t have time to process how he managed to turn the tables. You were now haphazardly on your back, and as you gazed up at him, you could see patches of his skin becoming darker, and even rougher.

“You are absolutely sinful.” He nuzzled into the crook of your neck. “Delightful. So perfect and so willing. I _will_ make you mine in ways that no one else ever can. And then…” As he exhaled, you could have sworn his breath was so hot that you could see flames. But maybe it’s from the fleck of blue power that was now radiating off of him, as more carapace became visible, and horns and a tail took form. 

“And then?” You all but exhaled those words out in wonder. 

“And then I’ll take good care of you. Of you both.” The hand that settled above your stomach was already beginning to show signs of claws in place of nails. 

You sighed in utter bliss. “Yes… make me yours, and let us create what would be ours.”

His hips surged forward, and in one stroke he was sheathed within you. Something felt different, but you weren't given the chance to figure it out as he withdrew to then pump his cock back into your slick and messy heat. 

Every time he re-entered, there was a wave of heat that you attributed to his power. And before your eyes, you watched your lover’s form morph into that of a dangerous predator: angular, strong, but still full of passion that you desired to taste. 

With the change came for a change in both height and size, and what was down below was not exempt. You gasped in pleasure as his cock, now even larger, pumped in and out of you. He was not slowing down to give you time to adjust to this new size, and one thing was for certain: at the moment, you were not taking in all of his new length. 

He reached in so deep that what cum he had filled you with previously was probably pushed out of you, if the frothing near where you were connected with him was any indication. He took up so much residence in you that there wasn’t much room for anything else.

But he pressed deep and deeper still, taking just a bit more time to grind the head of his cock into your cervix every time he reached your tunnel’s end. You were barely aware of the claws digging into your hips, and he fills you with more than you have never felt. Once, twice, you convulsed about his cock, and yet he continued without relenting, until he was able to fit all of him into you.

Momentarily, you came to your senses to notice a change in his urgency, and also a change in something down below…

Vergil had been working himself in as deeply as possible, but something at the base seemed to be changing. And after a few pointed thrusts, you realized you weren’t imagining it, and you knew immediately what that was. Curiously, you reached down, and he froze as your fingers brushed against what was clearly a _knot_ that was forming. 

It was hard to read his expression off of a devil’s face, but you knew your eyes were wide. But his voice told you everything of his concern: “If I continue…”

You didn’t let him finish over the what-ifs. You knew what your heart was set on. “Do it. Give it to me. _Knot me like the big bad devil you are and breed me_.”

And he slammed into you, knocking your breath out. His pace was even more quickened than before, and eventually that budding knot was nestled within your body. You wouldn’t call it snug. Far from it, in fact. 

And from the way he was lightly bucking his hips into yours, purring as he lowered his looming form over you, wings also caging you both, almost as if he were hiding you from the world, you could tell this wasn’t over yet. 

You moaned at the slight pain and the fullness. You knew what would come next. Enveloped in his warmth, beneath his sturdy frame, you opened your legs as far as you could as he worked to secure himself within you, the knot inflating so wide that you knew there was no pulling out. And finally, with a growl, your fierce blue devil came. With nowhere to go but _in_ , you felt like the temperature in your core was rising almost to a fever point as the hot torrent of cum was released within you. A new sheen of sweat coated your body as you came, and you couldn’t help but bring a hand to your stomach as you felt your lower abdomen become tight and bloated. Pretty soon, you were so full that you couldn’t help but whimper, and Vergil brought a clawed hand to your face as he closed the distance to purr into your body, not quite able to nuzzle you without hurting you with his rough carapace. 

When it finally felt like he had stopped coming, you were of course still locked together. He put some distance between his face and yours, to allow you room to breathe. Feeling the fresh air, you gasped as you gently pressed your fingers into your bloated belly. Taut, but still soft, you could tell it was full of fluid… cum that no doubt bloated your womb because it couldn’t leave. You relished in the thought that in a few months, this space would also house a new body, one that you knew was going to eventually grow as big and as strong as your devil lover above you. 

Feeling like teasing him, you giggled as you still felt high from the session, you told him: “I’ll be sure to keep all of this, and make something good for us. Do you hope for a boy? Or a girl?”

The purring hasn’t stopped, and it distorted his voice even more in an endearing way: “That matters not to me. They will be loved, and protected, and be a symbol of hope that the Kin of Sparda are allowed a happy and fulfilling life from now on.”

This was why you had no qualms with your decision. What was life, if not the livings’ hardest attempts at living a fulfilling life? You will help him build this… and you like the idea of being a part of this life that he wanted. 

“I love you, you know that, right?” You smiled up at him.

“You don’t need to say, when you are willing to give me so much proof, more than just _this._ ” He indicated with a merry tone. 

“I’ll say it anyway.” Was your defiant answer.

* * *

The next day, Vergil reluctantly returned to the Devil May Cry office. Of course, Dante tried to get a rise out of him regarding the issue of his desk having been “defiled,” but at Vergil’s accusation that “it wasn’t like Dante wouldn’t have used such a prime prop for himself if he were going at it with his partner,” Dante dropped the matter, likely because it was true. 

On some levels, the twins still had it: preferences that were still pretty damn similar. 

So, Dante changed the topic: “Well, you seem to be getting along _very_ well with (Y/N) to be going at it like that. You still reek of the evidence of what you were up to. But now I gotta ask. If you’re going this far with her, what’s your plan? Just be friends-with-benefits or lovers like this forever? Or you gonna, I don’t know, take more steps forward? Give Nero a stepmom?”

He was clearly trying to be casual about it, and Vergil knew this was a continuation of an older discussion they had regarding how if he’s going to commit to something physical like this with the same partner then he’d better be prepared for the fact that continued relations can’t be left stagnant. 

It was Dante’s way of caring for Vergil’s well-being, and Vergil has learnt to appreciate some of it. (But certainly not all of it.)

“Nero is more grown up than you, Dante. He doesn’t need a mother in his life. He has everything he needs to be happy.” This included the impending event of the wedding between Nero and Kyrie. 

“Hey! Kid wouldn’t have made it this far if I didn’t give him a hand, either! I didn’t just leave him entirely in the rubble of Fortuna, you know! But if you’re going to get any deeper into this relationship with (Y/N), think you ought to tell him about it, at least? It’ll still make her family in some way, you know.”

Ignoring Dante’s indignance, Vergil thought he might as well give his little brother a shock that was going to be delightful to administer: “Nero already has a better idea than you on how my relationship with her works. What he needs isn’t a stepmother or anything of that sort. What he will get, will be a new sibling.”

There was a moment of silence, as Vergil saw the dumbfounded shock enter Dante’s expression. 

“A WHAT?!”

* * *

So, the twins might have almost drawn swords at each other. But Vergil was more prepared than before when it came to confronting his brother with the truth this time around. He didn’t want to get into the heartfelt details with Dante like he did with you, but he did assure Dante that this was what he wanted, and Dante, being someone who had dreamed for decades of having a semi-functional family back together again, gave up on the argument way too easily. 

“I still can’t believe that between the two of us, _you’re_ the one having and wanting kids. I don’t think I’m up for this kind of stuff right now, but you do you, Verge. But, uh… I guess keep me in the loop this time?”

There were probably a hundred other jabs Vergil could have made towards how Dante proved to be a shitty uncle towards Nero and so forth, but if this was his “second chance,” then this was also Dante’s. 

So, when you eventually started showing symptoms and of course took the over-the-counter test that came up positive, Dante was the second to know by hearing the news from his brother. The third, of course, was Nero, and following the day of him receiving the news, he and Kyrie must have wrangled your address from Vergil, because they ordered a great big congratulatory bouquet to be sent to your door. 

It was undoubtedly Kyrie’s idea, from what little you knew of Vergil’s description of his future-daughter-in-law. 

For a little while, Dante seemed to not know how to interact with you. You were not strangers, but anytime you had met him, it was always under the circumstances that you were around for Vergil, and Dante knew it. But with how things have developed, you know you couldn’t remain a stranger with him, so you did try to interact with him more. Not long since knowing your pregnancy, he finally broached the subject with you when you were visiting the office and waiting for Vergil to come back from a simple job request. 

“So… You and my brother…” He started, somewhat more muted and almost nervous than his usual boisterous attitude as he stared at the photograph on his desk, not really looking at you but talking to you: “This is kind of an official thing, right? You two are… together?”

You didn’t take him for someone to be sideline-asking you about the nature of your relationship with Vergil, so you were curious about his thoughts on the matter: “Are you hoping to find a ring to prove it?”

For a little while, he glanced over at you. But then, he smiled contentedly, and said: “Nah. I guess, at this point, since you agreed with him on having this kid, then that’s as good as it needs to get. You’ll stay with us, right? Eventually? Like, you don’t have to stay _here_ I mean…”

You could tell how Dante wasn’t sure exactly how to approach this situation. Though Vergil had told you it was none of his twin’s business where Vergil’s personal family decisions were concerned, you knew better. 

Dante and Nero were the last and only of people he had left to call family. Though estranged from each other for decades, they are now reconnected, and more deeply entwined than ever. Dante deserved a spot within all of this, too: to belong, since this involved his niece or nephew, after all. 

So you smiled at him, with a hint of teasing: “Of course. I’m in your lives for all of the future, now. As for staying here… well, that’s up to Vergil. You wouldn’t be upset if we nest elsewhere, though, would you?”

The discussion of preparation for the child was a different talk in the works. But they will work it out. 

* * *

Vergil was not a fan of hospitals, and you could understand why. Hence, you did not pressure him into coming with you for your first checkup. Yet, he felt obligated to come with you, and it was very sweet of him. The sweetness he exhibited since the start of wanting this child had not waned, and you noticed how he got protective, even. 

It was a shame, you thought, that he had not been there with Nero’s mother. Yes, this might have meant you would never have gotten to know him, but you weren’t an empathetic friend for nothing. Vergil mattered to you, after all the time you had spent getting to know him. And by proxy, Dante and Nero mattered, too. 

You resolved to tell Nero, at some point, of everything about how his father was acting, so sweet and even with his own brand of nervous energy over this pregnancy. You would reiterate that this was all part of his want to be better, and for the family as a whole to be better. Though there was Nero, this was the first child that Vergil will come to know from the start. 

Well, not a child, as it turns out. You gasped when the ultrasound showed you both the wondrous image of the two clear forms in black and white. And when you looked over, you could see through Vergil’s silence:

Soft wonder, and an elation that perhaps only you could read. 

This news was at first only told to Dante. There were still concerns, after all. So early in the pregnancy, anything could go wrong. And Vergil’s tenderness and his concern for you grew to be almost overbearing, but you helped him find his boundaries and comfort zones regarding it. 

The thought of perhaps staying at your apartment wasn’t going to work out in the long term with two impending kids, so Dante hashed things out with Vergil to agree to some remodeling to the office. (“This ‘family business’ thing is really getting hammered in, isn’t it?” He laughed when they decided you could move in.)

For now, you decided you wanted to wait for a better time to surprise Nero. After all, you were the one who first teased him over siblings. You thought you’d be the one to continue to deliver the surprising news. 

Besides, at the moment, you had heard from Vergil that Nero was busy with putting together the perfect wedding plans with Kyrie, and said wedding plans involved talk of officially adopting all three of the children fostered under their roof. 

Your news could wait. 

And for the next two months, every non-working moment of yours was filled with hovering care from Vergil. And with your pregnancy proceeding, he was ever so delicate with you, even when you sought for his intimacy. Fearful of hurting you or the children, you settled for different forms of intimacy, and learnt to really love what he could do with that otherworldly tongue. 

He indulged in your request for his devilish side, too, though always extra careful. He even showed you his transformation that was a step below his most powerful form, and you loved every facet of him. 

Some days, his tail would manifest, and he would carefully coil it about you, though always leaving the barbed tip far from where it could hurt you.

And some time, when he gave you the lavishing attention with his tongue, his horns would also come in, and you’d greatly enjoy running your hands over it, or even grabbing them while he eagerly lapped at your core. 

You couldn’t be happier to have decided on being the one to fulfill his desire, and you couldn’t be happier to have chosen him. 

* * *

Roughly four months in, Nero finally had the chance to visit, and with a purpose.

Vergil was with you at your apartment at the time, since renovations in the office weren't going to be done with the snap of one’s fingers. Nero seemed a little nervous when he showed up at your door, especially since Vergil was the one who answered it. The expression the younger man had as he watched how his father settled protectively around you on the living room couch was a mix of wonder and embarrassment both. 

“Hey, um… got wedding invitations for you both.” He nervously handed them over. “It’s going to be next month, if you think you’re up for the trip…”

The last part was clearly directed towards you, as he appraised your condition. You smiled back at him: “With accommodations, I would be happy to attend. Thank you for the invitation, Nero. This means a lot.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Nero certainly seemed unprepared for conversation. “Y-yeah, well, dad’s invitation technically accounts for a plus one, but you’re kinda… not just a plus one, you know.” 

It felt like the perfect opportunity for you to add: “No, I’m more like a plus three.” And you brushed your hand over your belly that was rounding out.

“Um…” Nero’s nervousness must have addled his brain a little, as he stared for a moment and tried to make sense of those words. “You mean… you’re saying…” He then glanced over at Vergil, clearly disbelieving: “You’re…”

“There’s going to be two new additions to the family, yes.” Vergil confirmed with a softness that Nero had never heard before. In fact, just about every way Vergil was acting was new to him. 

“Holy heck…” Nero could only whisper. 

The few seconds of silence that followed was too much, so you beckoned the younger man over: “Come here. Would you like to feel?”

Shifting on his feet uncomfortably, Nero tried to back out: “Oh, uh… you don’t have to…”

“It’s something I think you should be allowed to experience.” Vergil cut in. “A perspective you can have as an older sibling that I did not, since my little brother is my twin.” A stilted kind of interaction, one that neither you nor Nero found surprising. But this was an improvement compared to how things were in the past. 

Rubbing his nose, Nero seemed to bite back a retort at Vergil’s awkward statement, and settled to act like he was appeasing you, instead: “If you don’t mind, I guess…”

He was even more skittish than Vergil, unsure of how close he should be allowed near your delicate body. (You would not like to be called delicate, but your condition was undeniably delicate at the moment.) His touch, however, was everything as warm and as gentle as Vergil’s, and the moment his palm came into contact with your abdomen, you felt the child on the side nearest to him move in reaction. 

“Whoa…” Startled, Nero withdrew his hand. “That was…”

“I’m pretty sure that was the sister.” You couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction. “It’s hard to be 100% certain with a basic ultrasound, but we’re pretty sure this little one on this side is a girl. The other one is definitely a boy.”

Taking in this information, Nero could only nod with a dazed looked. “All right. A… brother, and a sister. Holy heck.” And then, coming out of his daze, he glanced over at his father, something in his eyes darkening, as he said with a tone of complete seriousness: “You’re going to make sure they get along _properly_ , right?”

And Vergil scoffed, but he did so in an almost tender manner: “I aim to be _responsible_ , child.”

Nero could only huff, but he did not bristle over being called as such, this time. Getting up to leave, he appraised you both, and smiled. “Well, I guess I thought right. This would be a good thing, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- I couldn't decide on a boy or a girl for this scenario since NONE of this storyline was every part of my grand plans. Tumblr worked its magic on me so suddenly I didn't know what to do.  
> \- But in the famous words of a good old friend of mine, when you can't decide, "why not both?"  
> \- *sigh* Look, Tumblr, the breeding kink is dangerous in my hands. Very, very dangerous. =P


End file.
